


Pirate’s Amen

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Destiel Promptober, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Dean is helping out at the church’s annual Trunk or Treat activity, but can’t wait another moment to get a moment alone with his fellow pirate, Cas. The two steal away to exchange favors; what could go wrong?





	Pirate’s Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Promptober 2018: Pirates 
> 
> Enjoy the story! It’s all porn, sorry xD

Trunk or Treat was as corny of an activity as they came, pardon the pun. Within the church grounds, all ages could dress up for candy without fear of being judged or criminalized for being “too old” for Halloween. Pouch by pouch, peanut butter cups and candy corn flew from bucket to bag, and if they were lucky, they might make it home before being consumed. 

 

Dean kept a watchful eye on his daughter while he stood guarding the bean bag toss game. She was making her rounds for the second time, bag heavy with lollipops and chocolate, and Dean wondered if she was getting bored already. 

 

“I’ll keep an eye on Emma,” Meg assured him. She surprised him from the side, decked out in princess getup. “You enjoy yourself. She and Jesse are going through all the games together anyway and I’m following him. I’ll find you after your replacement comes.”

 

Breathing a bit easier, Dean concurred with a nod. “Thanks, Meg. Inias is supposed to be here shortly so I’ll come find you.”

 

“Has Cas seen you in your sexy pirate costume?”

 

“It’s not,” Dean huffed. “It’s not… sexy. It’s just a pirate costume.”

 

Meg wiggled her brows and walked after Jesse and Emma. “Keep telling yourself that, Dean.”

 

If there was one alto who knew how to make him feel uncomfortable, it was Meg Masters. It was never invasive; just piercing, like she  _ just knew _ stuff about him. How could she know about his trysts with Cas? It’s not like Dean crawled out of the sound room with a hickey and his shirt on backwards… besides that one time…

 

The world around him stopped as a pair of vivid blue eyes stepped in front of his. His heart skipped a beat.  _ Cas _ . Dean smiled involuntarily and took in the sight of him, not being able to help the lingering glance at his lips. 

 

Cas was in a pirate outfit too, the copycat, but Dean wasn’t complaining. His matching brown leather boots and jacket complemented the ornate, frilly shirt and cuffs. His pants and tricorn hat were black, which drew attention to his dark scruff. 

 

As for Dean, he had an elaborate overcoat with an equally impressive sword at his side. His shirt was white, collared, and laced up; his hat was well-worn and curled over a little more than it used to back in its hay day, and his boots were a lighter shade of brown with silver buckles. 

 

“Hello Dean,” came Cas’ typical greeting. He was looking Dean up and down like he wanted to devour him. 

 

And Dean wanted him to. Slowly, like a piece of hard candy good for little else than sucking into a softer, more manageable piece. 

 

“Shiver me timbers! It be Cas!”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “When are you getting off game duty?”

 

“Soon as Inias comes up here to swab the poop deck!”

 

“Good,” Cas replied darkly, learning in to speak solely to Dean. “Because tonight, that booty is mine.”

 

“Holy shit Cas,” Dean gasped quietly, throwing his mouth over his face so the other church members wouldn’t see him swear. “We gotta be fast. Meg is watching Emma.”

 

“I know a place.”

 

And oh, did Cas know a place. Moments after Inias came to relieve Dean, the two pirates hurried into the sanctuary and the back room. Cas led him up the five steps that ended are the baptismal tank. 

 

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me,” Dean said. Thankfully, the tank was completely dry of any water, as it was a weeknight with no baptisms in sight. 

 

Apparently, Cas wasn’t kidding. He pulled Dean by the hand into the giant square tub, which had a glass panel facing the front so the choir wouldn’t get splashed in the case of any especially high waves from dunking. The steps into the tank proved to be perfect for Cas to sit on while Dean sucked his dick. Cas was vocal the entire time, and his groans echoed throughout the sanctuary. 

 

Dean always gave such enthusiastic blowjobs, and it wasn’t long until his licks and pornographic sucking sounds got Cas exactly where he needed to go. After they traded places and Cas lowered his mouth onto Dean’s length, Dean began a long moan but stopped suddenly when they heard a sound. 

 

The sanctuary door had opened. Two small voices approached the altar. People were inside, a few steps and a platform away from Cas sucking Dean off.

 

Dean mouthed “What the hell” and Cas shrugged, slowly removing Dean from his mouth. 

 

From below someone could be heard flipping pages in their Bible. “For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God.”

 

Dean glared at Cas, eyes widened with shock. Cas grinned and put Dean’s tip back in his mouth, and it was all Dean could do not to cry out in pleasure. Cas tongued his slit and Dean was sure he was going to either shout or explode. Beads of sweat formed on Dean’s brow. What was Cas doing to him?

 

“For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son…”

 

Dean swallowed a grunt as Cas went down on him. One of the church members was sharing the plan of salvation with a visitor, who somehow decided that Halloween was as great of a day to invite Jesus into their heart as ever; while Cas sucked cock in the baptismal tank. If the Holy Spirit was in this place, he was in for an eyeful. 

 

“Would you like to accept Jesus as your Lord and Savoir today?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It was like something from out of their soul-winning curriculum. Plus oral sex. Dean fought the urge to slap his hands against the tank as Cas dragged his balls in his hands just like Dean likes it, even when Cas added in a long lick from his perineum to his tip. 

 

Dean was so deprived of proper response he was getting lightheaded. The need to let out a sound was overwhelming. He let out an exhale, but was met with Cas’ hand right across his mouth. 

 

With Dean’s mouth out of commission, he bobbed up and down on Dean’s cock mercilessly as the church member and visitor recited the Sinner’s Prayer. 

 

“Dear Jesus, I know I am a sinner…”

 

Dean struggled against the hand at first, but relaxed when Cas allowed him air through his nose. 

 

“...Come onto my heart and save my soul…”

 

Cas paid special attention to the skin below the head, which was particularly sensitive on Dean, and Dean’s eyes rolled back as stars flashed across his vision. 

 

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost…”

 

Dean’s balls tightened, and Cas went to work deepthroating him. Dean thrusted up a few times to hit deeper down Cas’ throat, then came spurting into Cas’ mouth. 

 

“...Amen.”

 

Cas looked up under a pirate's hat as a white trail of come dripped down his chin. He uncovered Dean’s mouth to find him panting but smiling.  Cas stretched up to meet Dean for a sloppy, filthy kiss, but nearly lost it at the church member’s words. 

 

“Welcome to the family of God. Let’s schedule your baptism for this Sunday!”


End file.
